comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Faust (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Felix Faust is an immortal sorcerer, who sold his soul to a demon for magical powers and immortality around 5000 BC. Faust's main reason for his immortality is to be the greatest mage to ever live and will do anything to achieve it. In pursuit of this goal, Faust has fought multiple mages and magical beings, including The Wizard, Shazam, Nabu the Wise, and Teth-Adam. Faust would be stopped albeit temporally by Merlin the Wizard of Camelot and his demonic half-brother Etrigan, who banished him to a Limbo realm in the 6th Century. World War II X He would be free this dimension by Nazis in 1937, who were doing research in the occult and were attempting to summon demons to aid the Führer in his plan to spread his views to the rest of the world. Once free from the dimension, Faust would join the Nazi party planning to use his position to help him return to his quest. This would lead to him learning of Doctor Fate and attempting to steal the Helmet of Fate multiple times. When World War II began Faust was forced to help support his Führer and would have to fight Doctor Fate and other members of the Justice Society of America. During the war, the Spear of Destiny was discovered by Per Degaton, who was going to present it to Adolf Hitler , but Faust tried to steal it for himself. He managed to get it from the Per Degaton and his Nazi agents, but shortly after he did he would be defeated by the Justice Society of America and banished to another Limbo dimension by Doctor Fate. Modern Age X Modern Appearances Felix would escape the dimension after decades of trying and would become an enemy of the Justice League and continue to be an enemy of the Justice Society. The X Years Felix would end up traveling to Gotham City shortly after the Penguin was elected Mayor of the city and blocked off a part of the city, where the criminals, magic users, and the now vampire Batman. He would enter Old Gotham, where joined with a cult of magic users to make himself more powerful. Destiny X Arc The Resurrection of Boston Brand Years after arriving in Old Gotham, Faust would take part in a resurrection ritual that was suppose to resurrect the old cult leader. The ritual could only be preformed on once every ten years with very detailed conditions prepared to do so. The resurrection was preformed in an old church in the city and appeared to have worked in till the cult members realized that Faust did not resurrect their leader, but someone else. Faust threatens the man and attempts to kill him to be stopped by the arrival of John Constantine and the Question, who aid the resurrected man in fight his cultists. Faust decides to flee from the church along with some of the other cultists. The Night of the Dark Knight After fleeing from the church, Faust and his cultist try to regroup to come up with a plan to get revenge against the heroes, but as they do, Batman appears and orders them to tell him, what happened. Batman threatens Faust's group, but Faust tells his men not to fear and that he could defeat Batman with his magic. Upon saying this Batman attacks him and shrugs off his magic defenses. Batman then snaps Faust's neck and proceeds to drain him of his blood. Faust's last moments were watching his cultists fleeing from him and hearing Batman say how his blood tastes old.Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Immortality Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Deceased